Vepacitti Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sagatha-Vagga >> Sakka-samyutta >> 11.04: Vepacitti Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. I heard thus. At one time the Blessed One was living in the monastery offered by Anàthapiõóika in Jeta's grove in Sàvatthi. 2. From there the Blessed One addressed the bhikkhus: "Bhikkhus" and the bhikkhus said: "Yes, venerable sir." And the Blessed One said thus: 3. "Bhikkhus, in the past there was a fight between the gods and the Titans. 4. "Then Vepacitti the chief of the Titans addressed the Titans: `Sirs, in this battle between the gods and Titans if the Titans win and the gods be defeated, seize Sakka the king of gods by his neck and binding him with the fivefold bond bring him to my presence, to the city of the Titans.' 5. "Sakka the king of gods too addressed the gods: `Sirs, in this battle between the gods and Titans if the gods win and the Titans be defeated, seize Vepacitti the king of Titans by his neck and binding him with the fivefold bond bring him to my presence, to the Sudhamma assembly." 6. "Gods won that battle and the Titans were defeated. 7. "Then the gods of the thirty-three binding Vepacitti, the king of the Titans' neck with the fivefold bond took him to the presence of Sakka the king of gods, in the Sudhamma assembly. 8. "Bhikkhus, Vepacitti the king of the Titans from the time he was brought to the Sudhamma assembly, his neck bound with the fivefold bond, until he left the hall, was scolding and reviling them. 9. Bhikkhus, then Màtali the charioteer said this stanza to Sakka the king of gods: :`Is it out of fear that Sakka was silent, or did you endure the weak one's activities? : You listened to the debasing words of Vepacitti done to your face?' (Sakka:) 10. `I have no fear, and I do not approve the weak activities of Vepacitti : How could a wise one like me argue with a fool? 11. `The foolish make others angry, not holding back their anger. : Therefore enduring with patience, the wise keep away from the foolish. 12. `I think it is protecting yourself from the foolish, : If you appease yourself mindfully, when you know the other is angry. (Màtali:) 13. `Vasava, I see the faults of patience in this manner, : On the day the fool thinks, the other is patient, frightened of me, : He rises into the air, as the cattle that run away through fear.' (Sakka:) 14. `Let it be, I am patient out of fear, or not out of fear, : When in great trouble, a lot of patience is not evident : If a powerful one appeases and endures for the sake of the weaker. : To that is said the highest patience, the weak one endures all the time. : To a weakness they said strength, when a fool showed his strength. : The strong one protected by the Teaching does not change his path. : Because of that it is evil, to make someone angry in return. : Someone not arousing the anger of one, who made him angry, wins a battle. : He behaves for the welfare of both, his own and the other. : If someone appeases himself mindfully, knowing the other is angry, : He heals the wounds of both, his own and the others. : People not clever in the teaching say they are foolish.' 15. "Bhikkhus, Sakka, the king of gods, supported by the fruits of his merits holds power over the splendor of the thirty-three and rules over them praising the arousing of effort. 16. "Bhikkhus, you having gone forth in this well declared dispensation become resplendent if you become patient and gentle."